The Half Breed King
by Jeffkorreg666
Summary: Wrong BWL, harry is thought to be a squib and is sent away to the dursleys but his magic has other plans and sends him into the world of the order 1886 where he will become the perfect hybrid and make a home for all half breeds. how will he achieve this? well if you live fro a few centuries then you learn a thing or two pretty quickly about how to fight and survive.


Summary: harry potter after being mistaken to be a squib was sent to his aunt petunia and at the manipulative headmasters beckoning is supposed to be killed at one point but it seems that harry's magic is far stronger than he could have imagined. How will the wizarding world react to the true boy-who-lived as a knight of 'the order'.wrong BWL, Dumbledore bashing, potter bashing, weasley bashing and basically a lot of bashing. P.S. there is a slash relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or the order 1886.

( _thoughts_ )

(normal voice)

( **demonic\bestial voice** )

It all started on the night of July 31st of 1980 where we find two young brothers are asleep in their cribs. The eldest by a year is harry james potter with his jet black hair and clear green eyes, then there is the younger brother is evans charlus potter with reddish hair and hazel eyes. While these children were asleep their parents lily and james were at a meeting for the order of the phoenix to talk about the operations of the death eaters and the dark lord voldemort while james father charles watches over their children.

Charles had just put the children to bed and gone to the living room to have a little drink and read a bit of the daily prophet to pass the time till his son and daughter-in-law return. " _For the love of merlin when will they get back so I can go back to sleep_ " as soon as the thought had left his mind the front door imploded causing dust and debris to fly everywhere blinding the charles and as he tried to peer around to see the cause….only to see a green bolt of energy fly towards him and ending his life.

Voldemort smiled cruelly as he watched charles potter fall to the floor lifeless and limp, he only took a minute to enjoy the satisfaction at causing the potters more pain emotionally before he kills them in the end. He stopped daydreaming and walked up the steps to the young potter children's room and prepared to end their threat to his rein in the wizarding world whilst he purges the muggle 'filth' from their prestigious bloodlines. As voldemort looked upon the two children in front of him he noticed that only one was awake and watching him like a cat would a mouse, the child had haunting green eyes that seemed to glow in the shadows "so it is you who is destined to bring about my end little one" he hissed in anger. " then I am sorry child but I promise to make your end quick _avada kadavra_ " and with that a green bolt of energy fired at the young harry but just as the spell fired into his skull it not only shot back but also seemed to have gotten stronger and behind it was a shock wave that burned evan's right hand and destroyed the entire building that used to be godric's hollow.

Within moments of this happening dumbledore had seen some of his alarms going off in the meeting room and announced " everyone something has gone wrong in godric's hollow we must get there at once " so they all started apparating as quick as they could.

As lily arrived to godric's hollow she immediately ran up to check on the children with james and dumbledore and what they saw was the children on the ground and evan crying with his right arm burned and glowing slightly green and as dumbledore looked at the burn marks he said " these burns come from a dark curse, I can only deduce that voldemort used the killing curse at evan and he had somehow deflected it back at the dark lord, so it is my proud honour to say hail to the boy-who-lived evan potter! " .

And so many witches and wizards held up their glasses to the boy-who-lived and the fall of the dark lord. But what many did not know was that their true saviour was about to have an atrocity done to him.

The next morning lily and james were with dumbledore at his request so he could get a reading on their magical cores. " _well it seems that evan's magical core is a bit stronger than average wizards nowadays and for some reason I'm not getting a reading off harry, must be a disgusting little squib. I'll need to get rid of him so he doesn't become a liability to my little weapon and his training. "_ he turned to lily and james " well it seems that evan has a strong core, a bit above average. But it seems that harry is a squib." as soon as lily and james heard this they looked disgusted james was the first one to speak " we should get rid of the filthy stain on the potter family line " lily looked conflicted but was fearful of what everyone would think if they found out harry was a squib but she still did care for him " we could give him to my sister " dumbledore and james both seemed to agree with the idea.

And so dumbledore dropped of harry at the dursley household while thinking " _I can only hope that the compulsions I put on the letter will have the dursleys make harry's life a living hell and eventually kill him, can't have him become a liability to evan and his family_ " and so he left harry in a small basket in front of the door and apparated away.

As harry slept in the basket he felt a pull in his very being and if anyone were to look at the child they would see that he was slowly starting to glow till he lit up the dark street and seemingly teleported away.

When harry opened his eyes the first thing he saw was somethings muzzle and it looked like a perfect mix between a man and a wolf it's muzzle covered in blood and it's teeth glistening in the moonlight and it's eyes held a misty look and as it drew closer it showed to be a bulky creature with rippling muscles and thick claws that looked like they could rip through steel.

Once it got to little harry it sniffed the child and thought " _this child's scent is heavenly, what could make this child smell so good?_ " and as it was sniffing it didn't notice that the child put his hand on its muzzle and started to laugh so it was startled and moved back just a bit making harry cry out and as it backed away it did not notice a man sneaking behind it and in an instant the man fired off a couple of rounds from his rifle into the creature making it roar out in pain before it slashed the man across the chest spraying the wall with blood and as the man grabbed his knife and stabbed the creature it grabbed him and lifted him into the air right before it snapped his returning it's attention to harry it noticed that its blood covered the child's face and it noticed that the child's scent changed " _this child now smells of an elder and still it smells of something else. I wonder, if it was my blood that made him have the scent of an elder? If so then I wonder if he could absorb the blood of a vampire as well. I will need to ask lord hastings about this._ " as the creature thought this it grabbed harry and ran over the rooftops to the united india company headquarters and went straight to lord hastings personal quarters. As he waited for lord hastings the creature slowly shrunk and changed into a man with red hair and grey eyes while having a toned body with lithe muscles.

As soon as lord hastings arrived he was surprised to see his lycan ally alastair d'argyll or better known to the order as sir lucan and he seemed to be holding a child. " to what reason do I owe the pleasure of this visit alastair? " alastair looked to the child " this child my friend seems to be able to absorb something from a half breeds blood and I was wondering if you would mind giving him a drop of your blood " hastings looked surprised for a moment " let me see the child alastair " alastair seemed reluctant to give up his hold on the child but eventually gave him to hastings. " _this child seems to have blood that is different from a normal human and it's not the lycan blood I can smell in him either_ " he then cut his finger and allowed a few drops to go into the infant's mouth " _hmm it seems he now smells of an elder lycan and of a vampire with the lingering feeling of whatever that scent from earlier was_ " hastings laid the infant on the desk and he watched as the infant started to thrash around as its body changed into something he had never seen before.

Harry knew only pain and started to thrash around as his tiny body ripped his muscles and cracked his bones and this process continued for about two minutes. When the pain stopped harry stood up on his now muscled legs and stared at the two men in front of him and he could tell one smelled of blood and smoke which he had a dislike for and the other had the smell of nature and something familiar which smelled great, he rose up on his new legs and walked around the room and sniffed everything curiously.

Alastair and hastings looked at what the infant became in shock and awe seeing as the boy had become what looked like a whole new evolution of halfbreed, the boy had grown to stand at about 4 feet tall with a lithe figure, his teeth had all canines and two that were a bit longer than the others and he also had two small wing attached to his back and two small horns protruding from his forehead that he had yet to notice and his claws were about an inch long and half an inch thick, he seemed to have more fur than any lycan either of them had seen before, that was when the two had noticed that one of the human employees had entered the room and had been staring at the boy in his new form in shock and just as he turned to run the boy appeared in front of him.

Harry didn't understand why but when he saw the man standing there staring at him in fear, he started to hear something beating….. ... . This noise was making him hungry and just as he saw the man about to run away he appeared in front of him and as the man stumbled he jumped up and sunk his new fangs into the man's throat and as blood sprayed all over him harry did not care because of the heavenly taste he had gotten and as he started to drain him he saw that the other two were shaking and he could only wonder why.

Alastair didn't know what he was feeling but he knew he wanted to protect this boy and he would do so with his life. " _this boy might just be what the half breeds need to make our own home in this world_ " was alastair's quick thought while hastings was having similar thoughts " _if I can make this boy even stronger and help him hone his skills then he can be the sword and shield of the half breeds_ " as they were thinking about their next course of action harry had fallen asleep next to the drained and half eaten corpse." alastair I believe that we should have him inducted into the order in a few years " alastair merely glanced at hastings " I agree with you my friend but we must teach him how to control these outbursts first, also I think you should adopt him in name so the order won't ask any questions " hastings looked at harry " yes I think I can teach him much about his vampiric side, you will have to teach him about the lycan instincts he will surely come to experience ". alastair nodded " i will need to return soon but not to worry I will be back tomorrow to start teaching the little one " and with that he transformed and jumped out of the window and back to his looked down at the boy and was thinking of a name for him and after a bit of thinking he decided to call him daemon basing his name of the latin translation for demon daemonium

(TIME SKIP: 17 years, daemon is 18 years old)

Daemon had been preparing to join the order for years now and he was finally being inducted into his position as sir percival since sebastian malory the previous sir percival had died trying to stop his father's assassination that was being carried out by the rebels. Now he would be able to join alastair in making a home so the order can't hunt them anymore.

As daemon met up with alastair for a meeting he noticed that alastair looked happy that he was his mentor " daemon get ready to move out, we have another rebel uprising to cut down " daemon straightened up " yes mentor I will go grab some equipment " and so began a century of partnership that would never be forgotten.

(TIME SKIP 320 years daemon is 338 years old)

Daemon has lived for a long time and seen many empires fall and rise alongside his mentor alastair whom he helped slowly build an empire in america for all half breeds and through this time he had learned of his growing feelings for his mentor and friend, tonight he would ask alastair if he felt the same way or not.

Alastair slowly walked up to his student and friends home with a small smile " _I wonder why daemon has asked me to come to his manor? Maybe he wanted to have dinner or maybe something more intimate…..no I can't let my instincts take over_ " he argued to himself as something began to stir within him and his arousal began to take effect and his coc started to harden but he was able to restrain himself…..for now.

Daemon's head snapped towards the door when he smelled a heavy musk that made his cock get hard and his breath quicken. Alastair entered the front door just in time for him to get a smell of daemon and he again started to get aroused but withheld it " so daemon shall we go and eat " daemon smiled a toothy grin " yes but we will be hunting for this meal alastair " alastair smiled back before his body started to change into his lycan elder form while daemon went into his hybrid form. Daemon now was about 10 feet tall and quite thickly muscled with a wingspan of 15 feet his pale skin tough as steel,his claws long as a dagger's blade his fangs sharp to a point and his horns curved towards the back of his skull. As they finished transforming they both began to hunt with alastair running into the woods while daemon jumped into the air flying high above the woods hunting for prey to devour.

Alastair could only marvel at how daemon soared through the sky at such a high speed " _he sure has gotten more graceful with his flying, I mean even with my heightened senses I can barely see him for a second before he disappears in a burst of speed_ " he then caught the scent of a bear " _hmmm dinner for two here I come_ " and so he sped off to rip the bear apart for himself and daemon " RAWWW " and it seems that daemon got to the bear first hell he could already hear daemon ripping into the bear's corpse. And when alastair arrived daemon saw him and stepped aside to allow him to eat as well.

Finally after daemon allowed alastair to eat the bear till he was full they went back to the manner and after they had cleaned up alastair turned to daemon " listen I have been meaning to ask you something daemon " " yes alastair " alastair blushed slightly " well I was wondering if you have any romantic feelings for me " daemon blushed and said in a low tone " yes I have felt an…..attraction towards you as well for many years now " they both started to lean in till they were kissing and as they had started to get a bit more used to it alastair ran his tongue over daemons lower lip asking for entrance to which daemon allowed him in. as they were lip locked they were spiraling out of control and started to strip until they were both completely naked and daemon guided them to his room. The rest of the night was filled with inhuman roars, howls, and screeches.

Author's notes:

Daemon's vampire/lycan hybrid form is basically like dracula from the van helsing movie I had watched when I was younger except it has horns and is a bit hairier than what is shown.

Also harry's magic is what absorbed the half breeds blood into his own because if you look at their descriptions in the game (the order 1886) wiki it says that the half breeds are all just humans who evolved differently than the rest of humanity so daemon's magic merely saw it as a upgrade per say rather than a virus like most other movies portray vampires and lycans.

also review and tell me how he should react when he returns to his original world\reality

and also tell me what type of melee weapons he should use, give idea's and I'll put it to a vote if there are enough ideas.


End file.
